


No Love Like Your Love

by StellinaGatsby



Series: Like Real People Do [6]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Committed Relationship, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Ghoul Sex, Marriage Proposal, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 12:18:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21036134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellinaGatsby/pseuds/StellinaGatsby
Summary: Gob has an important question to ask Sarah.Celebratory love-making ensues.





	No Love Like Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, nerd-migos!  
Welcome to some Gob & Sarah fluff and smut.  
As you may know, this series lines up with my other ongoing fic, Hurry My Loved One.  
I was struggling mightily to get these two series to line up properly and I didn't want to publish anything on this side that would end up spoiling the other.  
So I have jumped way ahead.  
At the onset of this story, Gob and Sarah have been together for about four years, they live together at Sarah's house, and Gob and Nova have taken over Moriarty's.  
Enjoy!

Gob stumbled up the stairs of his and Sarah’s house. It still felt weird to think of it as _ his _ house, even after several years of living together. He wasn’t used to having things that were his.

He tripped again, grabbing the railing and snickering at himself. He was drunker than he had been in a long time and he felt almost giddy.

He opened the door to their bedroom. Sarah was asleep on her side, facing the door. He had thought his noisy ascent would have woken her up, but she was still sound asleep. 

He knelt next to the bed. He was struck by how beautiful she was. He almost felt like crying. He brushed her hair from her face and kissed her forehead.

“Mmm. Hey, handsome,” Sarah mumbled.

“Hi,” Gob whispered back. He kissed her forehead again.

Sarah lifted the blanket to let him get in with her. He rolled her to her back and settled between her thighs with his head on her chest.

“You smell like whiskey,” Sarah said.

He huffed a laugh.

“Are you drunk?”

“A little bit.”

“Why are you drunk, sweetheart?” She sounded worried. He didn’t drink often and, when he did, it was usually because he was upset.

“Nova and I were celebrating.”

“Oh?”

“She proposed to Lucy today.”

“Oh my God! That’s fantastic!”

“I know! And I was thinking…”

“Hmm?”

He pushed himself up so he could look at her. In the darkness, it was hard to read her expression.

“We’ve been together more twice as long as they have,” he said.

“We have.” She caressed his cheek; he leaned into the touch.

“Sarah?” He had felt so sure of himself earlier, but now he was light-headed with nerves. “Would you… Will you… marry me?”

His heart pounded. His mouth felt dry. The nanoseconds between the question and the answer seemed to drag on.

“Oh, sweetheart. Yes.”

There was no almost to how giddy he felt now. He was fully ecstatic. “You will!?”

“Of course I will, darling. I love you. I don’t want to be with anyone but you.”

“Sarah!” He kissed her enthusiastically.

She kissed him back, letting her tongue into his mouth, grabbing the back of his head to hold him to her.

“Sarah,” he mumbled into her lips. “I love you, too. I love you so much.”

He felt delirious and frantic.

“We should keep it quiet for a while.”

He felt himself deflate. “Why?”

“I don’t want to steal Nova and Lucy’s thunder.”

“Oh. Yeah, no, you’re right. We’ll keep it to ourselves for a while.”

“We can celebrate privately.”

He was stilled poised above her, his torso flush against hers, her thighs on either side of his hips.

Sarah kissed him again and wrapped her legs around him. 

“Make love to me,” she whispered.

Gob rolled his hips against her and groaned. 

They didn’t frequently make love in this position. Even at night, in the dark, he was always worried about what his face was like up close. 

But tonight? Tonight he was high on his joy. Sarah loved him. She wanted him. She was going to marry him. And he wanted her exactly like this.

He ran his hands along Sarah’s sides. She was wearing just a tank top and panties, what she normally wore to bed in the summer. He shoved one hand under her tank top and squeezed her breast, pressing it into his palm, rolling her nipple between his thumb and forefinger. She arched her back, pushing herself into his hand.

She grabbed his head and pulled him down into a searing kiss. She pulled his lower lip between her lips before biting down on it gently.

Gob tried to keep up, kissing excitedly, his hips and his hand moving in unison, both carried on the same wave of pleasure.

He had hit the point of desperation. He was waiting for the day when he didn’t become desperate during sex, mindless with want and need, but that day had yet to arrive.

Sometimes he wasn’t overcome with this fierce and relentless desire until he was nearing orgasm. Sometimes, like today, all they had to do was kiss and he was gone.

He needed to touch Sarah, to be closer to her, to do something - _ anything _ \- to relieve the fervor that overtook him.

He pulled away from her lips and started kissing her neck, from her ear down to the strap of her tank top. He skipped over the rucked up tank top and kissed her breasts, replacing his hand with his lips and tongue.

Sarah mewled softly, arching against him again. After a few minutes lavishing attention on her chest, Gob moved on, kissing down her stomach to the top of her panties.

He plucked at the elastic. “Can I get rid of these?”

“Yesss,” she hissed.

Gob pulled them off her and took a moment to unfasten his own belt and jeans, but the moment it took already too long away from her. He couldn’t stand to be so close but not touching.

He could go back to kissing her, press his torso against hers again, feel her ragged breathing against his neck. Or… 

He fell back to kissing her stomach and downwards.

“Gob!”

“Yes?” he asked before going further.

“Yes. Please, baby.”

He licked along one side of her vulva, next to the delicate inner lips, up to her clit, then along the other side. With the flat of his tongue, he slowly caressed her lips a few times before dipping the tip of his tongue between them. He repeated the same sequence - three or four slow strokes then darting in once or twice - before he plunged his tongue in further and wiggled it back and forth.

“Fuck!”

Sarah’s hips bucked against his mouth. Gob pulled away, laughing. 

“Get up here and get your dick in me,” she demanded.

“Not yet.” He returned to licking, now alternating with sucking her lips between his.

He brought one hand up and slid two fingers into her.

“God,” Sarah moaned. “Gob. Just like that.”

He started gently licking her clitoris. 

She whined and let out a breathy, “Yes.”

He picked up speed, curling his fingers at the same pace.

When he felt her starting to clench down on his fingers, he pulled away.

“Gob!” she whined. Her own hand went to her vulva, replacing his.

He shucked his jeans and boxers down to his knees and took himself in hand.

He batted her hand away. “Don’t rush ahead without me,” he said.

He leaned over her, holding himself up with one hand and rubbing his rapidly stiffening cock against her wetness with the other.

“Gob! Stop teasing me!”

He snickered. “Ready?”

“Yes! God!”

He sank into her slowly. He was still lightheaded with desperation. 

When he bottomed out, he eased himself down so he was flush against her and hid his face against her neck, kissing her neck and shoulder.

Sarah’s legs went around his waist and urged him to start moving.

He started thrusting slowly. The position they were in forced him to go slow and kept his thrusts shallow. 

He could change positions: he could push himself up onto his elbows or hands, or onto his knees in front of her; that would give him better leverage and a better angle.

He couldn’t bare to push away from her. He wanted to be closer, to occupy the same space. They couldn’t get any closer: he was laid out on top of her, his weight pressing her into the mattress, but his desperation demanded urgently that he get closer to her.

He grabbed her hip with one hand and tried to gain better leverage that way, but it didn’t do much.

“Gob…” Sarah moaned against his neck.

He let out a shuddering breath.

She moved her legs from around his waist. Her calves brushed the backs of his thighs and she pinned his legs down with hers. It changed the angle just enough to be noticeable. She squeezed him, quickly, repeatedly, chasing her own orgasm. 

She gripped the back of his tee shirt, twisting and pulling at it. Her fingernails dug into his skin through the fabric.

Sarah gasped, and made a noise like a sob, then arched against him. The spasms of her orgasm pulled him over the edge with her. 

He choked out her name, then came undone. The orgasm didn’t make the feeling of desperation go away immediately - he still needed to hold her, breathe her in, feel her skin on his - but his euphoria outshone it and there would be nothing but contentment in its place as that ebbed away.

Sarah’s fingers trailed up and down his back. Gob pushed himself up onto his forearms. He kissed her gently and rested their foreheads together.

“I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you, too.”

He kissed her again.

She giggled.

A little ripple of self-consciousness went through him, but it faded as quickly as it had started. She didn’t laugh at him.

“What?” he asked.

“I’m going to be your wife,” she chortled.

He laughed with her and kissed her again.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the lyrics of Hozier's "Nobody"


End file.
